


I Don't Think We Have An Answer to That...

by Meadow_Wanderer



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Real Life, but it's not enough, dreams start to drain you slowly, give everything until there's nothing left to give
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Wanderer/pseuds/Meadow_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't it everything you wished for? </p><p> </p><p>....Isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think We Have An Answer to That...

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing a quick one-shot, to just...let it all out... Kind of in free-style poem form
> 
> I mean no offense to anyone. Just things that needed to be vented i guess.
> 
> Enjoy.

-/-

 

For the 5 boys of One Direction, being put in the band is the best and worst thing to have ever happened to them.

 

 The  **best** _because..._

 

 _Because..._ they got live their dream, achieving goal that their young, teenage selves couldn't even fathom. Never did they think that getting up the courage to sing in front of a 300 member studio audience would lead them to preforming in front of over 40,000 people in a giant stadium.

 

 _Because..._ they each made four new best friends, who became each others' rocks through this whole dream-like fantasy. No matter where they went or who they saw, a boy would always have at least four people to understand him, to accept him. To just... _be there_ for him.

 

 _Because..._ they got to help someone. By earning millions, they could help people in need. And pay back in kind to those who have been there before all this, the ones who loved them and encouraged them from the beginning. What's a better way than to buy your a mother house? (Zayn just plays it off and says that he was keeping the promise he made to her.)

 

 _Because..._ they got to make music, and that's all they really wanted.

 

 

 

 

But, it's the  **worst** because...

 

 _Because..._ it wasn't just about the music anymore. And not in a good way.

 

 _Because_....they were criticized and judged on any and every aspect, you name it.

             Too young,

                   too immature,

                             too crazy,

                                      too loud,

                                             too girly sounding,

                                                             too gay,

                                                                   too imperfect,

                                                                                TOO this,

                                                                                       TOO that!

The can't take a breath without being judged, without being critized, without being look down upon.

 

 _Because_...most of the hatred they got, which should come from the outside world, should come from the people that don't listen to their music, don't care about these boys, don't love them. But  no...it was from the people who were supposed to support the boys the most...the fans. 

One boy could be told he didn't belong there, didn't deserve to be in the band on a constant basis. Or one of boys' girlfriend could be called whore, slut, bitch, beard, **words** that cut deeper than knives and become like common nicknames for these girls who have to learn how to heal from them.

How about when someone tweets the boys or their loved ones that they should go kill themselves? How long does it take them, lying awake in bed at night, to have those 140 characters fade from their minds? _How long does it take them to convince themselves not to do it?_  

Since when did fans, whom some have dealt with their own bullying and hurtful words and suicidal thoughts and cutting, since when did the bullied become the bullies?

_Because..._ through most of the hate, the boys had to just sit and take it, because lashing out would upset fans. It would loose support, profit, and tarnish their image.

 

 _Because..._ most opinions of the boys are shoved down their throats. ' _No you're gay!' 'She's a beard!' 'You don't belong in this band!'_   _'You sing the worst!' 'Management is forcing you to do this and that!' 'Stop being a manwhore!' 'You're girlfriend's a golddigger and a bitch!' 'Terrorist!'_   _'Break up!' 'Be grateful and suck it up!' 'You've changed!'_

It's a fandom becoming more known for what we're hating on and towards, then for what we're loving and caring about.

 

 _Because...._ the tiniest complaint from the boys like being a little tired, would be considered whiney and selfish. Who said they deserve to complain?! Because forget that these boys give up their lives trying to please everyone and preform! Forget the 154 shows back to back, dealing with homesickness while simultaneously making another album and interview, and perfume, and signing after signing as faces blur together, this and that and this!! Those boys should suck it up and be freakin grateful and happy and...

 

 _Because..._ the world askes them to give... **everything** and **anything**. Their time, their talent, their love, their bodies, their thoughts, their possessions, their everything that no longer belongs to them once they signed that dotted line on the contract in Simon Cowell's office 3 years ago. They are demanded to give everything...

....and even then, it _still_ isn't enough.

 

For the 5 boys of One Direction, being put in the band is best and worst thing to have ever happened to them. But it's everything they wished for... _right?_

 

-/- 

 

Sitting together on the small couch in the studio, all five boys answer the normal, habitually asked questions with as much enthusiasm they can muster. They're tired, _sooo_ _tired_. What day is it? What show is the one tonight? They've flown from London to New York, then traveled 14 hours on a tour bus to here...where ever  _here_ is.

Many fans sit in the audience seats, their faces sporting big smiles as they watch their favorite five lovable idiots be interviewed. To them, the boys seem happy and that's  _good_. Because anything less than happy, is not ok. As the interview comes to a close, the interviewer asks them one, final question, "If you could go back to the day you auditioned for X-factor, would you do it again? All this again?" 

The boys take a moment to think about it. And in only a second, they all know what the other boys are thinking as each other their hearts begin to crack... 

_Because..._ ** _They_ _don't have an answer._**  


End file.
